wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Flota-Rój Jormungandr
Flota-Rój Jormungandr (ang. Hive-fleet Jormungandr) - Flota-Rój Tyranidów, która nawiedziła Wschodnią Rubież pod koniec 41 milenium. Określana także mianem Wielki Wąż (ang. Great Serpent), niezwykle podstępna i wytrwała. Oficjalnie uznana za zniszczoną, choć powróciła. Opis thumb|400px|Wojownik Floty-Roju Jormungandr Flota-Rój Jormungandr to niewielki ale niezwykle podstępny zastęp Tyranidów, bardzo cierpliwy, subtelnie działający i niemal niemożliwy do wybicia. Zaatakował on Wschodnią Rubież, wbijając się do Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej z północno-wschodniej strony. Skutecznie przebił się głęboko w Galaktykę pomimo użycia niewielkich sił. Jego strategia działania dobrze sprawdza się na wszystkich światach. Nieskończona cierpliwość i unikalna metoda szturmu sprawiają że Wielki Wąż to bardzo groźny przeciwnik - była to pierwsza Flota-Rój o bardziej delikatnym i precyzyjnym działaniu oraz pierwsza stosująca swego rodzaju bombardowanie orbitalne. Poza tym nawet kiedy wydaje się odparty i rozbity, Jormungandr z pewnością przetrwał i zasiał już nasiona z których się odrodzi. Strategia Jormungandr stosuje unikalną metodę planetarnej inwazji. Nie atakuje otwarcie, a nawet jeśli jego siły dotrą na powierzchnię planety to nie przeprowadzają szeroko zakrojonego oblężenia, jak to robią inne Floty-Roje, a subtelnie i unikając wykrycia przygotowują grunt pod prawdziwą rzeź. Dlatego też Wielki Wąż specjalizuje się głównie w zasadzkach. Umysł Roju wybiera słabo chronione planety, systematycznie zbierając biomasę na kolejne światy aby dopiero na końcu rzucić się na najlepiej chronione kąski. Dodatkowo dzięki swojej strategii może rozpoczynać inwazję w wielu światach naraz pomimo użycia niewielkich sił, jednocześnie tworząc w kosmosie kręgi wokół wyznaczonych światów, które potem będą się zaciskały. Na początku samej inwazji Jormungandr trzyma swoje biookręty jak najdalej od wrogich systemów obronnych jak to tylko możliwe i przypuszcza atak. Miota on wówczas kosmiczne kosmiczne śmieci oraz asteroidy w stronę planety żernej - w tym celu Jormungandr posiada specjalnie przystosowane okręty. Do czasu zjawienia się Jormungandru nikt nawet nie przypuszczał że Tyranidzi potrafią stosować bombardowanie orbitalne. Działa orbitalne z pewnością zniszczą wiele z tych obiektów ale przynajmniej niewielka część z nich powinna sięgnąć powierzchni świata. Jeśli tak się stanie, wówczas los tego świata jest przypieczętowany, ponieważ Jormungandr każdej asteroidzie zaaplikował grono Tyrannocytów i stada Łupieżców oraz większe bioformy pokroju Przeżuwaków i Trygonów. Jormungandr może także posługiwać się Zarodnikami Mycetycznymi, wysyłając je falami wraz z meteorami aby dostarczać nimi takie same jednostki jakie wsadza do asteroid. Samo bombardowanie planety kosmicznym gruzem powoduje olbrzymią dewastacje, ale co ważniejsze dla Jormungandra zajmuje ono systemy obronne na rzecz Tyranidów ukrytych w asteroidach lub w Mycetycznych Zarodnikach. Zapychanie niebios świata kosmicznym śmieciem umożliwia większej ilości sił Tyranidów na sięgnięcie powierzchni świata by realizować dalszy plan. Podczas upadku Tyranidzi szybko wydostają się z asteroidy i kopią głęboko w ziemi, tworząc rozległą sieć tuneli pod kluczowymi fortyfikacjami wroga. Stąd Jormungandr polega na bioformach specjalizujących się w kopaniu tuneli, w których następnie zastygają by uniknąć detekcji i oczekują na rozkazy. W tym czasie flotylla Jormungandru z dala, w przestrzeni kosmicznej, zwiększa swoją armię czekając na moment. Kiedy tylko cicha inwazja osiągnie masę krytyczną, Umysł Roju wyśle psychiczny sygnał stymulujący by obudzić drzemiące potwory, tak, by ich pobudka czasowo idealnie pokryła się z przybyciem Statków Roju. Wtedy rozpoczyna się właściwa inwazja, roje ukrytych biohorrorów wynurzają się pośród nic nie spodziewających się ofiar i rozrywają je na strzępy. Jeśli osiągnęły sukces, wówczas dokładnie w tym czasie na orbicie pojawiają się Statki Roju i zrzucają zastępy Mycetycznych Zarodników. Te z kolei dostarczają na pole bitwy wytworzoną armię: jormungandrowe Genokrady i Karnifexy w roli jednostek szturmowych w akompaniamencie innych bioform. Na tym etapie obrońcy walczą już tylko o własne życie. Jeśli taki szturm zostanie na pewnym etapie jakoś odparty to zagrożenie i tak nie minie, ponieważ xenos przeniosą się do tuneli, nieustannie i bez wytchnienia wkopując się w ziemię. Praktycznie nie da się usuąć Jormungandra z trzewi świata kiedy ten się doń dorwie. Może to zająć kilka miesięcy, a nawet i lat ale ten zawsze wróci. Poza tak przebiegłymi planetarnymi inwazjami Jormungandr może również przeprowadzać kosmiczne zasadzki. W tym celu nawiedza przestrzeń kosmiczną swych zdobyczy, siejąc śmierć i zniszczenie, a następnie pośród kosmicznego śmiecia, gruzów i asteroid oczekuje reakcji pobratymców ofiary. Kiedy cel przybędzie badając teren, Tyranidzi z zaskoczenia atakują. Z tego powodu ofiarami Jormungandra często padają floty patrolowe. Tyranidzi Jormungandra Organizmy bojowe Wielkiego Węża to głównie Łupieżce, Trygony oraz Przeżuwaki, zwłaszcza w początkowych stadiach inwazji zanim zjawią się pozostałe bioformy. W trakcie natarcia xenos wyłaniają się błyskawicznie spod ziemi i nieustannie utrzymują pozycję zgarbioną, aby w razie silnego ognia obrońców bez problemów skorzystać z rozległej sieci tuneli, jaką utworzyli we wczesnym etapie inwazji. Sprawia to że są niezwykle trudni do trafienia, do momentu gdy jest już za późno. Z kolei dowódcy wiodący roje Jormungandra mogą przeprowadzić szeroko zakrojone rozpoznanie tak, by rozwinąć wiedzę o terenie danego świata do tego stopnia, że nie będzie miejsca gdzie by ich ofiara mogła się skryć. Kolejną specyficzną cechą tej Floty-Roju jest fakt iż niektóre z olbrzymich bioform Jormungandru posługują się zaawansowanym systemem organów akustycznych zaliczanych do bio-artefaktów. Ta biomodyfikacja pozwala uwolnić potwornie silny sygnał infrasoniczny zwany Infrasonicznym Rykiem. Wybuch takiej dźwiękowej fali przebudza u wielu rozumnych ras pierwotny strach, siejąc zamęt w ich szeregach. Kolejnym legendarnym uzbrojeniem jest Żniwiarz Obliteraxu. Choć spotkany może być u innych Flot-Rojów, to po raz pierwszy zarejestrowano to uzbrojenie w zastępach Jormungandru kiedy ten ponownie powrócił. Nosi on nazwę na cześć pożartego świata, Obliteraxu. Żniwiarz Obliteraxu to rozumny Kościany Miecz, który uwalnia wysoko skoncentrowane pokłady energii tak, że najlżejsze uderzenie powoduje rozdarcie celu na kawałeczki. W armii tych Tyranidów znajduje się również kolejny unikat. Tajemnicza, olbrzymia, wężowata bioforma, wielkości tytana klasy Reaver. Ów bio-tytan przypomina wyglądem Trygona. Bestia zdolna jest bez żadnego wysiłku rozerwać na kawałki tytana klasy Warhound, a jego silnie uzębiona paszcza wręcz ocieka kwasową trucizną. Jest bardzo wytrzymały i może przyjąć na chitynowy karapaks ogień wielu tytanów na raz ale przy tym pozostaje bardzo zwinny mogąc wręcz niemożliwie lawirować między kaskadami ognia, aby minimalizować obrażenia. Na Megyre potwór ten powalił samotnie cały zastęp tytanów, a sam jego ryk agonii zburzył ścianę potężnej bastylli Adeptus Mechanicus. Z kolei flota kosmiczna Jormungandru w ramach strategii została zmodyfikowana tak by mogła ciskać w światy asteroidami oraz przerzucać do ich środka swoje wojska. W tym celu większe okręty wykształciły specjalne mackowate wyrostki na swoich grzbietach, którymi ciskają kosmicznym śmieciem. Kulty Floty-Roju Jormungandr thumb|165px|Synowie Jormungandra Podobnie jak inne Floty-Roje tak i Jormungandr może mieć swoje Kulty Genokradów w Galaktyce, które zapoczątkowały jego Genokrady. Jednym z takich kultów są Synowie Jormungandra z Sektora Thalasii. Synowie Jormungandra pochodzą z linii genetycznej ofiar zarażonych na kosmicznych stacjach, jakie znajdowały się wzdłuż Czarnej Mgławicy. Powstali oni po najeździe i rozbiciu Jormungandra w tych rejonach. Czczą oni odrodzoną Flotę-Rój Jormungandr która zaciska swe piętno na Sektorze Thalassi. Synowie Jormungandra oczekują dnia, kiedy Wielki Wąż odnajdzie swego zaginionego Patriarchę i zanurzy Sektor Thalassi we krwi. Historia Od czasu swojego pierwszego pojawienia się pod koniec 41 milenium, obcy z Floty-Roju Jormungandr nawiedzali przestrzeń imperialną już przez wieki. Imperium kilkukrotnie ogłaszało że Jormungandr został zniszczony, tylko po to by odkryć że ten okopał się głęboko pod infrastrukturą światów niczym pasożyt wyżerający je od środka, czekający w nadejściu na idealny moment by się wyłonić. Przebudzenie Wielkiego Węża 300px|thumb|Flota-Rój Jormungandr wchodzi w przestrzeń Wschodniej Rubieży Flota-Rój Jormungandr dociera do Galaktyki. W przeciwieństwie do swych poprzedników ta niedawno przybyła plaga Tyranidów nie atakuje od razu dobrze ufortyfikowanych planet, jego łupem padają natomiast obrzeżne węzły handlowe, światy przygraniczne po to by spokojnie mógł zbudować duże rezerwy biomasy. Na początku Jormungandr jest małą Flotą-Rój i powoli ale systematycznie zbiera biomasę żerująć na słabo chronionych światach - przynajmniej na początku - i prowadząc podboje subtelniejszą taktyką niż jego kuzynowie. Wielki Wąż nieustępliwie zaczyna owijać się wokół Sektora Thalassi. Pierścienie Wielkiego Węża Mniej niż dwa lata po pierwszych, zarejestrowanych ofiarach, Flota-Rój Jormungandr owinęła się wokół imperialnego Sektora Thalassi niczym wąż gotowy by zadusić swoją ofiarę w iście kosmicznej skali. Efektywnie odcina on cały sektor, zostawiając setki światów nie tylko odseparowanych od łona Imperium ale totalnie odizolowanych od reszty Galaktyki. Sytuacja w tym stanie utrzymuje się przez niemal trzy miesiące, przez które obracające się w kosmosie pierścienie Wielkiego Węża sporadycznie odpierały ataki z Sektora Thalassi. Pomijając samoobronę i orbitowanie wokół sektora Tyranidzi nie robili absolutnie nic przez ten okres, tylko krążyli kontemplując swoją ofiarę. Natychmiastowa zmiana nastąpiła po upływie owych niemalże trzech miesięcy - niczym na rozkaz jaźni z nieskończonej pustki, Jormungandr począł zaciskać swe pętle. Zabójczy Deszcz Jormungandr pojawia się na niebiosach Gedronu II i ciska tysiące meteorów w kierunku jego atmosfery. Olbrzymia i rozbudowana reduta która ochraniała miasta-kopce zniszczyła znaczną część deszczu meteorytu, a resztki wpadły do oceanu. Biookręty Jormungandru wycofują się i gubernator Gedronu II deklaruje iż inwazja została skutecznie zakończona. Kilka miesięcy później czereda różnorakich Tyranidów wyskakuje spod ziemi w niższych partiach fortyfikacji Gedronu II, zabijając wszystko i wszystkich na swej drodze. Kiedy Siły Obrony Planetarnej gramolą się w swej reakcji i przerzucają wojska, skanery dalekiego zasięgu wykrywają sygnaturę wielu obiektów wkraczających w orbitę - Wielki Wąż powrócił. Desperacka Defensywa thumb|340px|Trawieńcowe Mulisko Floty-Roju Jormungandr Najbardziej heroicznie przed Jormungandrem bronił się świat-ul Sephrax. Planetarne Siły Obrony walczyły z piracką bandą, której trzon stanowili renegaci Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Karmazynowych Kasztelanów. Jednakże wciąż lojalni Marines z tego zakonu wiedzeni przez Sojai Antiro, Mistrza Zakonu Karmazynowych Kasztelanów, dołączyli do milicji Sephraxu skutecznie odpierając zdrajców. Kiedy na Sophrax spadły siły Jormungandra, zagłada stała się tak oczywista że nawet lider piratów, Nad-komodor Krwawy Rankor (ang Arch-Commodore Bloodspite) zmienił swój cel. Obie strony przestały walczyć między sobą i skupiły się na nowym wrogu by choćby go spowolnić - tylko na tyle mogli liczyć. W końcu Przeżuwaki rozpruły tak powierzchnię planety że upadły fortece, potem pożarto Antiro, miliardy ludzi i samą nadzieję. Krwawy Rankor wycofał się do swojej fortecy - asteroidy orbitującej świat. Ta została pożarta, wraz ze wszystkimi renegatami przez Okręt Roju olbrzymiej wielkości. Upadek Megyre Kolejnym celem Wielkiego Węża padł świat-kuźnia Megyre. Na Megyre znajdowało się Legio Annihilator oraz garnizon regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, który ochraniał święte kompleksy manufactorum, gdzie znajdowały się zawansowane bronie i technologie na poziomie prototypów. thumb|320px|Wielki Wąż w natarciu Obrońcy wznieśli masywne pylony pól siłowych, które utrzymywały roje z dala. Jednak Tyranidzi przekopali się przez wzmocniony płytami pancernymi rygolit Megyre i zwyczajnie zniszczyli pylony od dołu. Garnizon poszedł na całość: wydobył eksperymentalne działa termiczne, bicze dezintegrujące, karabiny burzowe i całą gamę innego prototypowego i poświęconego uzbrojenia, ale Jormungandr wziął na siebie wszystko co było wystrzeliwane w jego kierunku i wciąż pełzł po ofiary jeszcze zacieklej. Legio Annihilator było ostatnią nadzieją świata-kuźni. Kroczyli przez fale obcych i rozrywali uzbrojeniem równie łatwo Karnifexy co Termaganty. Umysł Roju nie dał się zastraszyć. Wręcz przeciwnie - zasiał strach. Na raz pojawił się tajemniczy bio-tytan, przypominał wyglądem Trygona wielkości tytana klasy Reaver. Łatwo rozerwał tytana klasy Warhound na kawałki, a potem wyciął sobie drogę przez pozostałe maszyny bojowe Legio Annihilator. Nic nie mogło oprzeć się furii bio-tytana, Legio Anihhilator zostało doszczętnie zniszczone i tylko masywne obronne działa Bazyliki Mechanicus w końcu powaliły bestię. To jednak przypieczętowało los planety - agonalny ryk bio-tytana oderwał olbrzymie kawały ścian z Bazyliki, pozwalając Łupieżcom zalać wnętrze ogromnej fortecy. Zastawiona Zasadzka Flota Wojenna Gammek odpowiada na urywany sygnał pomocy z Sarposi. Statki Gammeku wyłaniają się z osnowy pośród ruin olbrzymich portów orbitalnych planety, jednak brakuje jakichkolwiek śladów tyranidzkich okrętów, pozostają jedynie grupa wielkich asteroid i porozrzucane kosmiczne śmieci. Jednak kiedy tylko flota wdryfowuje w pas asteroid, natychmiast taktyczny oficer raportuje iż dostrzegł ruch pośród grupki skał. Glistowate, obłe i oślizgłe bioformy kosmiczne używały do tego czasu asteroid jako tarcz. Natychmiastowo Tyranidzi przypuszczają masowy szturm na Flotę Wojenną Gammek. Złapana w burzę krzyżowego ognia biologicznych pocisków i ciskanych meteorów Flota Wojenna Gammek została pokonana - nikt nie zdołał przetrwać zasadzki. Dekapitacja Węża 995.M41. 3. Kompania Krwawych Aniołów pod dowództwem Tycho jest jednym z wielu oddziałów uderzeniowych Kosmicznych Marines, który odpowiada na zagrożenie ze strony Floty-Roju Jormungandr. Choć wiedzie on swych braci do wielu ważnych zwycięstw to jednak jego taktyki są tak brawurowe i lekkomyślne że Kapłani Sanguinusa obawiają się o jego poczytalność. Odparcie Floty-Roju 996.M41. Kubrik Chenkov dowodzi Valhallanami by odeprzeć forpocztę Tyranidów na Wyżynie Goyana. Valhallańskie Wilki Tundry zmiotły szpicę Jormungandra z powierzchni ziemii. Roje Tyranidów zostają zmiażdżone pod gąsienicami brygad pancernych Chenkova i milionowymi zastępami Gwardzistów, którzy są nasyłani na hordy obcych przez bezwzględnych Komisarzy. Bitwa o Czarną Mgławicę Późny okres 995.M41. Imperium postanawia zaatakować Flotę-Rój Jormungandr. Wysoki Admirał Vortigern Hanroth rozpoczyna Bitwę o Czarną Mgławicę. Flota Hanrotha szczyciła się nie tylko najlepszymi okrętami jakie mogły zapewnić stocznie Bakka i Sodremund ale także kruchym sojuszem z flotami innych cywilizacji. W armady wchodziły Vassalianskie Ptaki Niewoli (ang. Slavebirds), Cimmeriańskie Krążowniki Cienia (ang. Shadowcruisers), Donorathańskie Burzystewy (ang. Thunderprows), Demiurgowie ze swoją parą charakterystycznych kupieckich pojazdów oraz kilka innych starych i przeróżnych rodzajów okrętów. Wszystkie te statki walczyły w szeregu wraz z Imperialnymi niebotycznymi Wielkimi Krążownikami oraz Barkami Wojennymi Kosmicznych Marines z których wyróżniał się zakon Widm Śmierci. Tak naprawdę wewnątrz tej ogromnej floty nie było żadnego wzajemnego zaufania; Vassalanie walczyli z Donorathi zanim zjawił się Wielki Wąż, a Cimmerianie niecałe 5 lat po tej bitwie zostaną zniszczeni przez samego Hanrotha. Jednak Tyranidzi stanowili zagrożenie w świetle którego dotychczasowe wojny nie miały znaczenia. Dzięki temu że rdzeń armady stanowiły potężne okręty Imperium o zdyscyplinowanej i doskonale wyszkolonej kadrze Hanroth wygrywa to starcie pomimo ciężkich strat. W środku boju Krucjata - krążownik Hanrotha - wraz z eskortowcami dostała się do samego serca Wielkiego Węża i rozpoczęła systematyczne niszczenie mniejszych statków-jedni Umysłu Roju, stanowiących przekaźnik jaźni Tyranidów. Większymi wrogami zajmowały się drużyny abordażowe Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Widm Śmierci. Po bardzo długim i zaciekłym boju Flota Rój Jormungandr zostaje ostatecznie pokonana, a jej szczątki rozwiewa wiatr gwiazdowy. Zanim jednak wróg tyranidzki upadł to doszczętnie zniszczył aż 3/4 zjednoczonej międzyrasowej armady, reszta okrętów była w uszkodzona w krytycznym stanie. Od tego czasu wieść o Jormungandrze rozniosła się w całej Wschodniej Rubieży - strefy uznawane od dawna za bezpieczne od agresji innych ras nagle znów poczuły strach. Ostatecznie uznano że wspólny wysiłek różnych ras powalił Wielkiego Węża. Nasienie Przyszłej Zagłady Po apokaliptycznej bitwie okrętowej z Wielkim Wężem, z której ten nie wyszedł cało Imperium ogłosiło ostatecznie zniszczenie tej Floty-Roju. Jormungandr pożarł wiele światów poza Megyre i Sephrax. Nawet dekadę po całym konflikcie Imperium miało naprawdę niewielką wiedzę na temat prawdziwej skali dewastacji jaka przetoczyła się przez przestrzeń Imperium. Pomimo destrukcji, inwazja Wielkiego Węża przebiła się najdalej przez północ galaktyczną niż jakakolwiek Flota-Rój dotychczas. Od teraz aż wszelakie rasy muszą obserwować wszystkie swoje granice, ze względu na tor martwych planet jaki został, nie zaś tylko te ze wschodniej strony Galaktyki. Ale Flota-Rój Jormungandr przetrwała w postaci niezliczonych tysięcy dzieci które śpią głęboko pod powierzchnią setek światów i tylko czekają na moment by się obudzić ze snu. Bo Wielki Wąż znów się zbudzi, a jego furia zatrzęsie Galaktyką. Jormungandr Powraca Długo drzemiące resztki Jormungandru przebudziły się i popchnęły kilka światów Imperium na skraj totalnej destrukcji. Najbardziej bolesnym dla Imperium ciosem jest upadek Obliteraxu, klasyfikowanego jako świat duchów. To właśnie na Obliteraxie po raz pierwszy zarejestrowano unikalne uzbrojenie tej Floty-Roju określane mianem Żniwiarza Obliteraxu. Jego populacja została skonsumowana, a na wieść o powrocie Jormungandru wielu okolicznych możnowładców zdecydowało się wstrzymać wysyłane wojska do walki z Lewiatanem, aby przygotować się na ewentualną konfrontację z Tyranidami znacznie bliżej swego domu. Kilka lat po pokonaniu Floty-Rój Jormungandr raporty zaczynają spływać z Sektora Thalassi oraz poza jego obrzeżami, mówiąc o Tyranidach wychodzących nagle spod ziemi, powalających systemy obronne i wyrzynających wszystkich na swej drodze. Kontakt z kilkoma flotami patrolowymi został utracony, a uciekające okręty flot handlowych mówią o dziwnych organicznych obiektach wbudowanych w dryfujące komety. Źródła Codex Tyranids 5th edition *Opis: s.27 *Strategia: s.26 *Tyranidzi Jormungandra: s.26-27 *Historia: s.26-27, s.29 Codex Tyranids 8th edition *Opis: s.34 *Strategia: s.34 *Tyranidzi Jormungandra: s.34, s.117, s.122-s.123, s.125 *Historia: s.32, s.34 Codex Imperial Guard 5th edition *Historia: s.24 Codex Blood Angels 7th edition (wersja elektroniczna) *Historia, s.84/273 Codex Genestealers Cults 8th edition (wersja elektroniczna) *Kulty Floty-Roju Jormungandr: s.75/171 - Infestations Beyond Number Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Floty-Roje Kategoria:Flota-Rój Jormungandr